


You, Through the Lens Only

by OhBonny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Cute Harry, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Photographer Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBonny/pseuds/OhBonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un photographe professionnel qui nourrit une obsession pour Harry, son compagnon depuis maintenant 3 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Through the Lens Only

**Author's Note:**

> Louis et Harry ont 27 ans.

Comme chaque matin, je me réveille seul dans le lit. Je suis en vacances mais ça, il ne connaît pas. Je déteste me lever sans lui quand on a fait l’amour la veille, j’aime qu’il soit dans mes bras, blotti contre mon torse. Je vais dans la cuisine lancer la machine à café et j’allume la radio pour écouter les infos - on a pas de télévision, on a emménagé ici il y a un peu plus d’un an mais on en a jamais ressentie le besoin. Je fais couler mon café et je vais dans la chambre noire, voisine de notre chambre à coucher.

Il est en train de suspendre des photos et m’ignore complètement alors qu'il sait que je suis entré. Je sais aussi que ça l’agace que je vienne et que je fasse entrer la lumière donc je referme rapidement derrière moi. Je vais me mettre à côté de lui pour regarder les nouvelles photo et… encore aujourd’hui ça me dépasse. Il y a des photos de moi partout, et pour être tout à fait honnête: pour moi elles se ressemblent toutes plus ou moins. Mon visage, mon torse, mes mains, ma bouche, mes yeux… Les mêmes. Mais il dit que non et il dit que je ne sais pas regarder une photo, mais… si, ce sont les mêmes.

\- _Louis ?_

_\- Hm ?_

_\- Viens, il fait bon dehors.. et il est déjà 10h, on va se balader._

_\- Non, mais vas-y toi si tu veux._

_\- ...Je t’apporte quelque chose à manger ?_ Il secoue juste la tête et fronce un peu les sourcils en regardant une photo. Il la décroche et me contourne pour la poser sur la table derrière moi.

Je sors de la chambre et je vais me doucher. Quand le jet d’eau brûlante coule sur ma tête j’essaie de me souvenir de la dernière fois où on a pris une douche ensemble… Il y a deux ou trois semaines je dirais; il m’avait laisser le prendre avec moi parce qu’il était déprimé à cause d’une critique parue dans une revue d’art importante, après l’exposition de sa série de photo: “Automne”. Des photos de moi, comme d’habitude. Mais son travail n’avait jamais été mal reçu auparavant, quand bien même il s’agissait uniquement de photo de moi. C’était une exposition importante qui rassemblait plusieurs photographes. Je crois me souvenir qu’un critique avait proposé de rebaptiser l’ensemble “Monautomne”, joli jeu de mot, acide et grinçant.

Je sors de la douche et après m’être brossé les dents je vais m’habiller dans la chambre. Pendant que j’enfile mes chaussures, je regarde les murs. Une centaine de photo y sont éparpillées; c’est moi qui ai du insister des jours et des jours pour les accrocher quand on a emménagé. Ce sont toutes des photos qu’il a pris avant de me rencontrer ou du moins avant qu’on ne soit ensemble: il y a énormément de portraits, certains en noir et blanc, d’autres non; des gros plans et des portraits en pied; des enfants et des trentenaires, des vieux, hommes comme femmes… Des photos de son voyage en Inde et en Russie, aussi. Elles font partie de mes photo préférés, j’aime le contraste entre les deux, celui des couleurs, du vide de la Sibérie et de la saturation d’un marché de Mumbai, des atmosphères, du regard qu’il a porté essentiellement sur le femmes indiennes d’un côté, et sur les orphelins russes de l’autre, des sensibilités qui affleurent sur les photos et qui me fascinent. Je le connaissais de nom avant qu’on ne se rencontre, et quand il les avaient exposés elles ont eu un franc succès. Il y a quelques paysages aussi, mais assez peu, ils sont presque noyés dans le reste.

Je vais dans le salon, j’enfile ma veste et je sors. Il fait vraiment bon. J’aimerais être avec lui. Mais je pense qu’il ne bougera pas de la maison aujourd’hui, je sais que si je ne suis pas levé le premier et que je ne le détourne pas comme je peux de ses photos c’est foutu. Il va se lever, se laver, et s’enfermer dans la chambre avec une bouteille d’eau et rien d’autre. A la boulangerie je prends des scones et un croissant aux amandes - lui n’aime pas trop ça.

 

En rentrant je me déchausse et je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon avec mon ordinateur et je mange mon croissant et deux scones avec de la confiture de mûres. Je vérifie mes mails et je regarde le calendrier des expositions du mois. Pas grand chose d'intéressant pour moi, mais peut-être que Louis voudra voir celle sur les lithographies.

Par dessus le bruit de la radio j’entends un tintement, je me retourne et il est là, il se fait du café. J’attrape la télécommande et je baisse un peu le volume.

Je renverse un peu la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé pour le regarder.

_\- Lou, j’ai acheté des scones si tu veux…_

_\- Non merci._

__

Je le vois tripoter son dernier appareil photo - celui-ci à un objectif un peu bizarre - en attendant que son café se lance. Alors je me lève en espérant avoir droit à un peu d’attention.

Ça fait un moment que je n’en ai pas eu, un peu de son attention.

Il est appuyé devant le plan de travail alors je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et je lui dépose des baisers dans le cou. Il ne se dégage pas mais il ne réagi pas des masses non plus, il frissonne entre mes doigts et il gigote un peu parce qu’il est en train de régler quelque chose dans son appareil, entre nous deux, et que j'essaie de l’approcher un peu plus de moi.

- _Attend Harry… recule de trois pas, je vais essayer quelque chose._

__

Il se tourne et prend sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée - il boit toujours brûlant - et porte son appareil à son visage pour me prendre en photo, et donc je recule de trois pas.

- _Tu peux bouger si tu veux._

_\- ...Comme pour venir t’embrasser ?_

_\- Non, pas vers moi mais sur les côtés si tu veux. J_ _e veux donner des effets de flou._

__

Alors je regarde un peu autour de moi et finalement je me penche pour prendre une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits au bout du bar, à ma droite.

- _C’est bon ?_

_\- Hm._

__

Je m’appuie contre la table et je le regarde; je sais que mon regard sur lui le laisse indifférent. Il manipule encore son appareil et s’arrête de temps en temps pour reprendre une gorgée de café. Il me m’a pas regardé une seule fois depuis que je suis levé. Et ça fait longtemps que je considère qu’à travers l’objectif, ça ne compte pas.

Alors je m’avance et je pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de lui sur le plan de travail. J’attends de voir ses jolis yeux bleus se poser sur moi. Et je sais que je peux attendre longtemps, comme ça. Parce que ses appareils et mon image sur les photos ont toujours été mille fois plus intéressants que moi. Mais je n’attends pas longtemps cette fois, à peine cinq minutes. Il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi et je soupire doucement tellement ils sont beaux, ses yeux. Tellement il est beau, tout court.

Je m’approche un peu plus et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, seulement ça, pendant quelques secondes… et c’est lui qui se met finalement à les bouger, doucement, et ça devient un vrai baiser. Je mets mes mains derrière son dos, il croise ses mains derrière le mien et je nous rapproche un peu plus. J’ai envie de lui… Je détache nos lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, je descends dans son cou…

\- _Harry, je vais retourner travailler.._ Je soupire d’un agacement non dissimulé et je le lâche. Je termine sa tasse de café et je me détache de lui pour en lancer un autre.

_\- Je croyais que tu avais terminé la série pour la prochaine expo ?_

_\- Elle l’est. Je travaille sur autre chose._

\- _Quoi ?_ Je me remets face à lui, une main derrière son dos, l’autre qui tient mon café, et j'alterne entre les gorgées et son cou, sans pousser trop loin, je sais que c’est inutile s'il n’a pas envie. Ça ne l'empêche pas de geindre un peu.

\- _Tes lèvres sont brûlantes…_ Il se crispe un peu mais je continus. _Je veux faire des photos de tes mains, tes mains associées à des lumières et du mouvement. Beaucoup de mouvement, comme des faisceaux mais très ondoyants._

_\- ...D’où le flou ?_

_\- C’est ça._

_\- Pourquoi mes mains ? Tu as fait une série dessus il y a deux ans._

\- _Et avant qu’on soit ensemble, aussi. Mais je ne l’ai regardais pas de la même façon à ce moment là, ni il y a deux ans. Je veux les prendre en photo parce qu’elles ne sont déjà plus les mêmes._

__

Je termine ma tasse de café et je l’embrasse, une main qui caresse sa joue.

Je dois me faire violence pour me détacher de sa bouche et je retourne dans la chambre à coucher - lui dans la chambre noire - chercher le livre sur les photographes de guerre qu’il m’a acheté, et je passe une bonne partie de la journée à bouquiner et faire des recherches.

Vers 18h je retourne dans le salon pour me faire du thé.

J’ai rencontré Louis il y a quatre ans - Je terminais mes études d’Histoire de l’Art, je devais avoir vingt-trois ans -, mais je le connaissais depuis longtemps déjà. J’avais lu des articles sur lui dans des magazines spécialisés, à ce moment là son nom était plus ou moins connu dans la profession et il avait attiré l’attention de quelques critiques reconnus, de part son talent et son jeune âge, vingt-trois ans comme moi.

Quand j’ai appris qu’il participait à une exposition collective encore en cours j’y suis allé, et je me suis arrangé pour être présenté à lui. Il n’était pas comme je l’imaginais, j’avais déjà vu sa photo, évidement, mais c’est son allure générale qui m’a étonné. Il portait une veste de costume sur un t-shirt gris et un pantalon noir. Allez savoir pourquoi, je l’avais imaginé dans un style plus débraillé. Et j’ai vu que j’étais plus grand que lui, aussi.

La première chose qu’il ma dit quand j’ai tendu la main en me présentant ?  

 

_“Putain. Je dois faire des photos de vos yeux.”_

 

Moi.. j’ai un peu hésité en me demandant quoi répondre et finalement je lui ai dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de me vouvoyer, qu’on avait le même âge.

On a parlé un peu ce soir là et il m’a expliqué sa série de photo. On a échangé nos numéros et on s’est revu quelques fois, à des expositions principalement, et d'autres fois pour boire un café. Il n’avait que la photographie à la bouche, et tout comme moi, l’art en général, alors on pouvait discuter des heures et des heures. Une fois il m’a raconté comment il a eu le déclic pour la photo, il devait avoir quinze ans: il s’était perdu dans la nouvelle ville où il venait d’emménager et a fini par tomber sur un squat d’artistes qui l’ont laissé les prendre en photo avec son téléphone, eux et leurs graffitis. Quand il en parlait j’avais du mal à comprendre ce qui en avait fait un “déclic”, mais j’étais fasciné… en fait, je ne comprenais plus rien à rien.

Il m’a demandé s’il m’était déjà arrivé de faire des rencontres hasardeuses comme ça, en me perdant, par exemple. Alors je lui ai répondu: _“l’Angleterre est assez grande...enfin non- elle est plutôt petite.. Mais on peut s’y perdre alors- un truc comme ça..pourrait m’arriver… je crois ?”_. Et pendant quelque chose comme cinq secondes, je me suis demandé quand est-ce que j’étais devenu complètement stupide, et lui m’a fixé en levant un sourcil.

Et il a éclaté de rire. Et moi, j’étais amoureux.

 

Un peu moins d’un an plus tard, on était en couple.

Je commence à avoir mal au ventre tellement j’ai faim alors je vais le chercher. Je referme rapidement la porte derrière moi et je m’approche de lui, j’enroule un bras autour de sa taille.

_\- Mon cœur, on va manger..?_  Il soupire un peu parce qu’il sait qu’il n’a pas intérêt à me répondre _“Non, mais vas-y toi si tu veux”_ , parce que j’ai horreur de manger seul.

- _D’accord, laisse moi juste une heure._

_\- Tu as eu la journée._

_\- Regarde celle-ci… Il sort une photo du bain chimique et la suspend face à nous._

_\- ...Il n’y a rien à voir._

_\- Si, c’est ta peau en gros plan._

\- _Quel intérêt ?_

 _\- Ta peau se confond avec le support… la photo devient ta peau, ta peau est la photo, je tiens ta peau. C’est...ta peau. C’est ça l’intérêt_. Je soupire parce que je ne le comprends pas, mais bon sang ça m’épuise de débattre avec lui, je me penche pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

_\- Si tu le dis.. Je meurs de faim, Louis._

__

Il la regarde encore un peu mais il finit par l'accrocher à la suite des autres, et il n’oublie pas de prendre l’un de ses appareils sur la petite table quand on sort.

- _Qu’est ce que tu as cuisiné ?_

_\- Rien, on va commander._

_\- ...Pourquoi t’es venu me chercher alors ?_

_\- Pour me poser sur le canapé avec toi dans mes bras, et qu’on choisisse si c’est indien, japonais ou libanais ensemble._

__

Il me regarde avec son air perplexe deux secondes, et il se passe la main dans les cheveux en allant prendre les brochures dans le tiroir sous la fenêtre du salon. Je vais m’installer sur le canapé et il vient se mettre dans mes bras.

\- _Indien ça te va ? J’aime pas commander japonais, je préfère manger sur place.._ Je sais qu’il fait un effort pour avoir l’air un peu concerné alors qu’au fond il s’en fout. Mais c’est pas grave. Alors je lui marmonne un truc vague et avec ma main je relève son menton pour l’embrasser. Lentement, longtemps. J’aime bien ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps pour regarder l'expression qu’il a, il rougie toujours un peu, et ses traits se détendent complètement. J’ai vraiment besoin de voir que je lui fais toujours de l’effet. Mes baisers, au moins.

Quand j’arrive à laisser ses lèvres il expire doucement et pose sa tête contre mon torse, mais pas longtemps. Il finit par se redresser pour aller nous prendre des cigarettes et un briquet sur le bar, et moi j’attrape le téléphone sur la table basse pour passer la commande.

Mais quand il revient, je m’agace; il va s’installer en tailleur au bout du canapé et il me prend dans son objectif. Il n’a même pas allumer sa cigarette.

Je prends le briquet et les roulées qu’il a posé entre nous - il prend une photo - on décroche, je dis à la femme au bout du file que ce sera un “Poulet Palak” et un autre au curry, elle prend mon adresse - il reprend une photo - et je raccroche.

J’allume ma cigarette - _clik_ , il prend une photo - et il abaisse son appareil pour regarder ce qu’il vient de prendre. Je le regarde en tirant une bouffée. Je le trouve tellement beau. Il est beau à crever.

\- _T’es beau Harry._ Alors il peut encore nous arriver d’être synchro lui et moi ? Mais il ne lève même pas les yeux quand il dit ça.

_\- Arrêtes de me dire ça comme ça…_

__

_\- Comment ?_ Il tripote son appareil.

- _En regardant ma photo au lieu de me regarder moi._

__

...

- _T’es beau._ Et c’est mille fois plus agréable, car c’est dit droit dans les yeux, et c’est plus fort que moi, je souris comme un imbécile…  

Il se penche vers moi en appuie sur le canapé, la cigarette à la bouche, alors je me penche un peu et je colle le bout de ma clope à la sienne, il tire pour que le feu la brûle.

Je le laisse continuer de prendre ses photos jusqu’à ce que le livreur arrive, je vais ouvrir et après l’avoir réglé je reviens me mettre en tailleur face à la table basse et dos à son appareil. Il vient s’asseoir prêt de moi - il a laissé son Reflex sur le canapé - et je sors les deux plats du sachet et j’essaie de ne pas parler d’art pour changer.

- _Tu te souviens d’Emma ? Je vous avais présenté l’année dernière._

_\- Je me rappelle oui, elle va bien ?_

\- _Hm. Elle m’a envoyé un mail pour nous proposer de venir dans sa maison de vacances, pas loin de la mer. Officiellement c’est juste un séjours entre amis, on sera sûrement une petite dizaine, et officieusement c’est pour fêter son mariage en comité restreint._ Il pioche une bouchée de riz sans rien dire alors je continus. _Elle s’est marié en avril mais ils avaient été obligé de faire un truc énorme et assez impersonnel alors elle veut “refaire ça bien”..._

- _…J’ai plein de chose à préparer Harry… Ça tombe vraiment mal, une prochaine fois ?_

Tellement prévisible.

\- _Mais on est même pas allé à son mariage alors qu’elle nous avait invité._

_\- Et on a bien fait vu ce qu’elle en dit.._

_\- C’est que trois jours Louis, et on ne part pas en vacances alors ce sera déjà ça. C’est sympa la mer en plus, et vous vous entendiez bien non ?_

_\- Elle est sympa. Mais j’ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment…_

_\- ..D’accord. Moi j’y vais._

__

Et il me regarde l’air de ne pas comprendre.

\- _Et mes photos ?_

 _\- J’en ai rien à faire mon cœur._  Je mets un peu de sauce curry dans mon riz.

On ne dit rien un moment, il attend que je revienne sur ce que j’ai dit mais je ne le fais pas alors il se lève, prend son repas, son Reflex, et retourne dans la chambre noire. Je me lève et je vais poser mes plats sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour les mettre au frigo plus tard, quand ils auront refroidi, et je vais écrire un peu sur mon ordinateur. Je déteste manger seul.

J’aimerais soumettre un projet de catalogues des photographies de Louis, j’en ai parlé à la codirectrice d’une très bonne galerie, je sais qu’elle apprécie son travail; il y a quelques mois on avait discuté à une conférence, elle m’avait dit avoir pensé faire une sorte de petite rétrospective des photos de Louis depuis ses 17 ans. Je devais d‘ailleurs lui en parler mais il avait refusé.

J’essaie de mettre au clair mes idées avant d’envoyer un mail pour prévoir un rendez-vous: si le projet est accepté, je voudrais que les séries sur l’Inde et la Russie paraissent en priorité, et pour le reste je laisserais le choix à Diane - c’est le nom de la codirectrice. Et puis, bon… il faudra que j’en parle à Louis. Mais pas ce soir. Je termine le “squelette” du projet et quand je m'apprête à envoyer le mail, Louis arrive dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir prêt de moi. Il s’allume une cigarette et se passe la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois, moi je continue ce que je fais même si je voudrais l’embrasser...ou juste le prendre dans mes bras, ou peu importe. Juste le toucher.

_\- Harry…_ Toujours, tellement prévisible. _J’ai besoin de faire des photos. Ce sera pas long, tu veux bien ?_

_\- Pas ce soir, je travaille sur quelque chose._

_\- Ben, moi aussi._

_\- Pioche dans les centaines de photos que tu as déjà._

_\- …Est-ce que t’es comme ça parce que j’ai dit que je ne viendrais pas dans la maison de vacances ?_ J'éteins mon ordinateur et je le regarde un moment. Ses lèvres refermées sur la cigarette sont un peu gercées, il a des cernes, pas très marquées, mais ses yeux sont toujours beaux, “alertes”. Les yeux d’un photographe.

- _A quelle heure tu t’es levé ce matin ?_

_\- Je sais pas..6h, peut-être ?_

\- …

Je me penche pour l’embrasser mais pas trop longtemps, je caresse sa joue avec ma main et je frotte mon nez au sien.. ça le fait sourire un peu, mais je dépose encore un dernier baiser puis je m’écarte.

Mine de rien, je suis énervé. J’ai passé une journée de merde - une de plus - parce qu’il ne fait aucun effort. Mais quand il attrape mon t-shirt pour m’amener à lui et embrasser doucement ma mâchoire, je comprends qu’il fait ce qu’il veut de moi. Il se laisse basculer sur le canapé en agrippant mes cheveux, je l’enlace fort, je l’embrasse tendrement, j’aime l’avoir dans mes bras. Je le lui murmure que je l'aime, j’embrasse ses clavicules et juste au dessus, j’ai envie de le sentir frissonner… Il agrippe toujours mes cheveux et tire un peu pour que je revienne l’embrasser, alors je remonte et c’est plus intense, j’ai tellement envie de lui… J’aime sentir sa langue, le goût de la cigarette, regarder ses lèvres toutes rouges, le sentir à bout de souffle, le sentir tout court... j’ai envie de lui. Mais il commence à gigoter parce que lui n’a pas envie, alors je soupire dans son cou et il frissonne encore un peu, je m’écarte. Et je m’allume une cigarette en allant me chercher un verre d’eau.

Quand je reviens sur le canapé il est toujours allongé, il a les joues un peu roses. Avec la télécommande il augmente un peu le son de la radio, c’est du Chopin qui passe, on a commencé à écouter de la musique classique depuis peu, on est allé à une conférence sur le sujet et on a tous les deux eu un coup de foudre, pour Chopin en particulier.

\- _Lou, j’ai envie d’aller marcher un peu._

_\- Hmm…_

__

Il a les yeux fermés mais il laisse bouger un peu ses doigts sur le canapé au rythme des notes de piano.

\- _On y va ?_

_\- Je suis fatigué…_

- _C’est pas grave, on se posera quelque part et je te laisserais dormir dans mes bras, alors._ Je l’entends soupirer doucement et il rouvre les yeux, je le regarde réfléchir - A quoi ? Je n’en sais rien…- et il tend le bras pour que je l’aide à se redresser. Son visage est tout près du mien alors c’est plus fort que moi, je l’embrasse un peu en jouant avec nos doigts, et je parviens à me lever pour mettre quelque chose d’un peu plus chaud.

Dans la chambre j’enfile un pull gris chiné et je chercher l'écharpe de Louis. Je finis par mettre la main dessus et je l’enroule autour de mon cou quand il entre à son tour dans la chambre. Il met juste un t-shirt à manche longue bleu nuit par dessus son t-shirt, il aime bien avoir un peu froid et ne pas être trop entravé dans ses mouvements. Et moi… j’ai envie de croire que c’est parce qu’il aime que je le réchauffe.

On sort de la chambre et il va ouvrir la petite vitrine contre le mur du couloir vers la chambre d’ami; c’est là qu’il entrepose tous ses appareils. Il en prend un dans ses mains, le manipule quelques secondes, le dépose, en prend un autre - plus petit -, fait de même, et le met autour de son cou avec sa protection. Il referme la vitrine et on quitte la maison.

Il fait nuit mais on y voit encore assez claire même si notre rue n’est pas très éclairée. J’entremêle nos doigts et je m’arrête pour l’embrasser, mais à peine, parce qu’il porte ses mains à son appareil et recule de quelques pas pour me prendre dans l’objectif.

_\- Lou...J’ai pas envie. Arrête._

_\- Tu sais, on dit que “la nuit, tous les chats sont gris” parce qu’en l’absence de lumière les choses et les gens perdent leur couleur, notre œil n’arrive plus à les discerner, questions de cônes et de bâtonnets, si tu as gardé des souvenirs des cours de physique au lycée. Mais ça ne vaut pas pour toi. Enfin..si. Mais pas pour tes yeux._  J’entends le déclic de l’appareil alors je continus de marcher et lui il regarde l’écran de son Lumix. On marche vers le parc à une centaine de mètres, il est très étendu et on se dirige dans le coin le mieux couvert, loin de tous les jeux d’enfants, là où le feuillage des arbres s’étend et ne laisse entrevoir le ciel que part de toutes petites trouées. Je m’allonge avec la grande écharpe de Louis sous la tête, il se met à califourchon sur moi, son appareil braqué sur mon visage, et il prend quelques photos. Moi je prends le bout de l'écharpe sous ma tête, je l’amène à mon visage, j’aime bien faire ça, je la respire et ça sans lui, c’est toujours ça à défaut de l’avoir _vraiment_. Il me semble mille fois plus présent par son odeur sur son écharpe, que sur moi, alors qu’il me regarde à travers une lentille.

Et je me sens mal, j’ai comme un spasme et il faut que je me redresse sur mes coudes.

J’ai peur de le perdre, et je me demande si, au fond… je ne l’ai pas déjà perdu. Est ce que c’est le cas ?

_\- ...Harry ?_

_\- Je suis amoureux de toi._

_\- …_

_\- …_

_\- Je sais._

__

Je lui fais lâcher son appareil et j’enroule mon bras autour de son coup pour l’amener sur moi. Je me rallonge et je l’embrasse parce qu’il me répond _“Je sais”_ , quand j’ai besoin d’entendre à quel point il m’aime, de l’entendre dire qu’il m’aime, tout court.

On parle et nos lèvres s'effleurent parfois.

\- _Est ce que je compte pour toi Louis ? Ou tu en es déjà au point où même de ça, t’en as plus rien à foutre ?_

_\- …Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_\- Tu m’aimes ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Alors ais l’air de le penser._ Il soupire et cherche à se redresser mais je veux qu’il reste comme ça, et il soupire de frustration, parce qu’il n’a pas la tête à ça, parce qu’il voudrait juste prendre des photos, parce que là toute de suite, il ne veut pas prendre le temps de m’aimer.

- _Je t’aime... C’est bon ?_ Je le regarde et je sais que je l’ai contrarié mais peu importe, à moi il me fait mal. Et je me demande si il voit que j’ai les larmes aux yeux, si il s’en veut, où si ça ne lui fait rien.

Mais quand je le vois changer d’expression en se mordant un peu l’intérieur de la lèvre, je sais que ce n’est ni l’un ni l’autre, et qu’il se dit qu’il voudrait me prendre en photo là maintenant. Et il a de nouveau l’air contrarié parce que je ne vais pas le laisser se détacher de moi.

Je ne parle plus et je me contente de le regarder… Après un moment il soupire en posant son front sur le mien, et il ferme les yeux.

- _Tu…_ Mais il soupire encore et se tait quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, les mains glissées sous mes hanches. _…_ _Tu m’as fait comprendre le sens de la photo, Harry. Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi_. Il soupire encore un peu, et dépose un baiser sur ma mâchoire avant de reprendre, son front de nouveau contre le mien. _Tu sais, c’est comme...comme un battement de cœur. Click. C’est ça, la photo. Et c’est toi mon cœur, et je suis fou amoureux de toi._  A ce moment là, je sens battre le mien dans ma poitrine, et mes poignets, je voudrais l’embrasser mais je ne veux pas l'interrompre alors je me contente de lui caresser doucement la nuque. _Mais… ça ne m’apporte rien, tu comprends ? La photo, ça m’apporte énormément, c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Ça m’importe, et ça m’emporte. Et tout ce que je veux c’est rendre ce battement de coeur, toi Harry, sur la pellicule, au moins une fois. Tu me fascine, la photo me fascine, mais être amoureux de toi… ça n’a aucun intérêt._

Et ma main se crispe, je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, j’en ai mal à la tête, j’ai mal au cœur.

\- _...Pourquoi est-ce qu’on est ensemble, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on a emménagé dans cette maison ?_

 _\- J’ai besoin de to_ i. Il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder, quand il dit ça.

- _Non t’as pas besoin de moi. T’as pas besoin de mes caresses, de mes baisers, de mes yeux sur toi, de ma voix, de mon odeur, de m’entendre rire, de-_  Je m’arrête et je soupire, je l’embrasse à peine cinq secondes. _Comment tu peux dire que tu as besoin de moi ? Moi, j’ai besoin de toi. J’ai tellement besoin de toi, Louis._

Je le regarde me détailler de ses yeux bleus, j’ai presque envie qu’il se taise maintenant.

- _…Harry, est ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?_ Mais je l’ignore.

\- _Et si je ne voulais plus qu’on soit ensemble ?_

_\- …_

_\- Tu ressentirais rien ?_  Et sa réponse me fait un peu plus mal encore.

- _...Non. Si tu voulais rompre, je ne pense pas que je ressentirais grand chose. Parce que… ce n’est pas important._   

_\- Alors c’est ce que je dis, tu-_

\- _Mais si tu t’en allais je sais pas pas ce que je ferais. Parce que la photo c’est toute ma vie, et depuis que je t’ai rencontré plus rien d’autre n’a d’intérêt. Rien, Harry. Je pourrais prendre des photos de tout et n’importe quoi, mais faire, faire des photos, rendre ce battement de cœur que tu me fais sentir chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi ? Non. Pour ça il n’y a plus que toi maintenant, tu comprends ? J’ai perdu tout le reste. Alors tu peux rompre si tu veux, mais quitte moi, et je pense que j’en mourrais._

On ne s’est pas quitté des yeux quand tous ces mots glissaient de ses lèvres, quand les derniers flanchaient en les franchissant, alors que sa voix s’enraillait, et ses yeux, les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu, ses yeux sont humides maintenant.

J’ai l’impression qu’on est tous les deux foutus, je ne comprends pas sa façon de m’aimer, et mon amour à moi…il peut s’en passer.

Mais je ne peux pas le quitter, comment est-ce que je suis censé faire un truc pareil ? _Quitter_ Louis. Je l’aime à un point… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais j’ai supporté toutes ces conneries pendant trois ans et c’est devenu de pire en pire, je ne peux plus faire ça.

Alors...qu’est ce que je fais ?

Je le regarde.

\- _Tu me laissera te faire l’amour en rentrant ?_

- _C’est moi qui te ferai l’amour.._ Il embrasse mes lèvres, et le creux de mon cou. _..et je prendrais une photo de toi pendant l’orgasme…_ Ça, c’est hors de question mais je ne dis rien et je l’embrasse pour le laisser les joues rougies et à bout de souffle.

_\- Je t’aime._

_\- Moi aussi._

_\- Mais tu m’aimes pas comme moi, je t’aime…_

Il se détache de mon étreinte et je laisse faire, il se remet à califourchon sur moi et soulève un peu mon pull pour prendre une photo de mon bas ventre.

_\- Tu m’aimes pas comme je t’aime non plus._

 

 **  
  
** _\- Fin -_

  

* Lien de ma fiction Larry en cours...[juste ici](http://somewhere-in-southdakota.skyrock.com/) !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? 
> 
> Je pense poster dans quelques temps un OS qui prendrait le point de vu de Louis (mais sur une autre journée, et probablement pas à la même époque, d’ailleurs… Peut-être au début de leur relation ?). Enfin c’est pas sûr, je vais réfléchir. J’ai des idées mais je me rends bien compte de tout le côté creepy/glauque de cette histoire ahah. Bref, j’ai pas l’impression d’en avoir terminé avec cette histoire là, j’ai trop aimé l’écrire donc… 
> 
> J’attends vos avis en tout cas :)


End file.
